The Reason by hoobastank Songfic
by sshownut
Summary: Set in early season 6... please read... you'll love it! REVIEWS PLEASE!
1. Default Chapter

The Reason Songfic  
  
Okay guys. This is now my second songfic. The first one was The Scientist by Coldplay which I got NO reviews for. I am trying really hard to improve my writing so please give this one a chance. It's by Hoobastank called "The Reason". Please listen to it while reading or listen to it after but it's based on this song. This fic is set in the beginning of the sixth season, when Jackie comes back.  
  
****I'm not a perfect person****  
  
"Jackie... I'm so sorry. I don't think you understand just how sorry I truly am." Hyde's voice was cracking and he still couldn't believe what he had done with that nurse. Now Jackie had finally decided to give him another chance and when she showed up from the summer he was with another girl.  
  
"Whatever Steven. I'm sick and tired of giving you chances." Jackie stormed out of the basement. Hyde had been with Raquel for two weeks now and she was great. They had a lot in common and she didn't want a serious relationship either. He knew that it would be hard getting over Jackie especially because she would have guys drooling over her all the time, he needed to pretend to get over her. Raquel was his scapegoat. This way, Jackie didn't realize just how much he needed her. But he did need her...  
  
*****As many things I wish I didn't do*****  
  
The next day, Raquel and Hyde were sitting at a table in the hub. Hyde's stomach dropped when he saw Jackie enter with some random guy. It cut him like a thousand knives stabbing him all over. He now realized just how much he needed her and how much she needed him. She causally walked over.  
  
"Are you using that ketchup?" She asked Raquel. Poor Raquel... she didn't know that Jackie and Hyde used to date.  
  
"No. Here you go." Raquel handed her the ketchup and she went off. Hyde got up and grabbed Jackie's arm.  
  
"Jackie, you need to listen to me. I am sorry for cheating on you with that nurse and I'm sorry that I didn't wait for you but can't we get over this? This is ridiculous, I mean it happened before the summer and now the summer's over."  
  
"Steven, I can't just get over it. I'm sorry that I can't forgive you after you have messed up too many times. Michael messed up too and now you, the only person I wanted to trust in the whole world broke not only my heart but my trust too!"  
  
"Jackie!" Hyde yelled after her. She and her "random guy" had already left. He sat back down and Raquel looked upset with him.  
  
****But I continue learning*****  
  
"What was that?" She asked.  
  
"That was Jackie. My ex girlfriend."  
  
"She was your ex?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Just tell me."  
  
"She just doesn't seem like your type. She's so preppy and your against all that... it's just an odd coupling." Raquel left and Hyde thought about that for a second. Many people had thought it was "strange" and "unnatural" but they didn't care. Why did Hyde care so much now?  
  
****I never meant to do those things to you****  
  
"Hyde man, where are you going?" Eric asked. Hyde had a suitcase in his hand and was almost out the door before Eric caught him leaving the basement.  
  
"I have to get out of here. This thing with Jackie and I is just... I don't know. I can't deal with it anymore. I never meant to do those things to her."  
  
"Is she talking to you?"  
  
"Does yelling and walking away count?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Damn." Hyde blurted out. Eric walked out of his way.  
  
"I'm going to miss you man. You'll come back right?"  
  
"Yeah. I promise." Hyde then left and Eric knew he was running away from his problems, he always did that. Hyde never faced anyway, except for when he cheated on Jackie. He faced it like a man and told her straight out. It cost him the one thing he loved more then Led Zepplin, it cost him the love of his life.  
  
****And so I have to say before I go****  
  
"Jackie!" Hyde yelled out. He was standing on Donna's front porch. He saw her brushing her hair through the window.  
  
"What?" Donna called out.  
  
"Is your name Jackie?" Hyde snapped. Donna pushed Jackie up to the window.  
  
"What do you want?" Jackie asked.  
  
"I'm sorry. I don't know how many times I have to say it."  
  
"Well... your with another girl so how sorry can you be?"  
  
"I love you Jackie." Jackie snorted. "I do. I've said it twice which is amazing for a guy like me."  
  
"A guy like you?"  
  
"Yes. Jackie I grew up-"  
  
"Poor?"  
  
"Yes. I grew up poor and without love. You are the first person to make me realize that I am capable of giving love and being loved."  
  
"Well that's touching Steven." Jackie went to close the door but stopped when she saw Hyde cry. One sincere tear fell down his cheek. She looked at him shocked and didn't know what to say.  
  
Okay. This is only one verse of the song... but it's a great song and so I think you should all listen to it. I will continue this but what do you think so far? I want to know your opinion. 


	2. 2nd Verse

Okay, for those of you who are following along with the song, I've decided to skip the chorus and go straight to the 2nd verse. Don't worry I LOVE the chorus and everything but it won't work with my story right now... okay keep on reviewing!! WARNING: time to get really dramatic!  
  
****I'm sorry that I hurt you****  
  
Jackie realized that he truly was sorry and that he really did want to change. Jackie quickly ran through the room, into the hallway, down the stairs, and through the kitchen to the back door. She opened it and ran out hoping to find Hyde so she could tell him how much she loved him too.  
  
"Steven?" Hyde turned around and looked at her. A smile spread across her face. She ran towards him and the world spun around her and it was as if nothing else in the world was there.  
  
"Jackie..." Hyde was trying to say something but she wasn't listening to finally caught up with him and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"Um... excuse me?" She heard another voice talking. She couldn't hear what they were saying because she was so into the moment. Finally she noticed the smile fade on Hyde face. She turned around and saw Raquel.  
  
"Oh." Jackie felt her face getting red and hot. She looked back at Hyde who was speechless. She was so embarrassed that she kept on running and didn't look back. As she kept on running, a car came screeching around the corner and didn't see Jackie in time. Hyde and Raquel ran over to see what happened.  
  
****It's something I must live with everyday*****  
  
"Jackie, do you want some ketchup with those fries?" Donna asked Jackie. Jackie simply shook her head no. "It's really no problem, Jackie."  
  
"I'm fine Donna. You don't have to get everything for me." Jackie wheeled her way over to the counter and brought a bottle of ketchup back to the table. She had been in a wheelchair for two months now, since the accident. The doctor said that she was making progress and that she should be able to walk again soon. Hyde watched her from his table and still couldn't believe what had happened. This whole thing was his fault.  
  
****And all the pain I put you through****  
  
"Hey look at gimpy over there!" Some cheerleaders snickered as they walked past Jackie. Jackie tried to ignore the comments and the stares she had received at school. She never went out in public anymore because it was too humiliating. She rarely went down to the basement because it was too much of a hassle with all of those stairs.  
  
"Hey Jackie." Hyde sat down next to her in the cafeteria. She just smiled. She didn't blame Hyde for what happened; it was her own stupid fault. She was the one who wasn't looking where she was going. Hyde hadn't pushed her in front of the car.  
  
"Hey." Was all Jackie could manage to say. The old Jackie would have felt sorry for herself but not the new Jackie. She realized that with all of this tragedy, she was lucky. She had a lot of people who still cared about her and she found out who her real friends were.  
  
****I wish that I could take it all away****  
  
Hyde was awake in bed. He never slept anymore. The guilt was eating him up inside. He messed up the first time he ever laid eyes on her. Kelso had broke her heart by cheating on her but even as stupid as Kelso was, he could never cause this much pain. Hyde often wished that he could be the one in the wheelchair. He was the one who deserved this, not Jackie. He ruined her life. She was going to be a Dallas Cowboy Cheerleader but now? She couldn't do that anymore. She had ambition and real dreams, Hyde didn't have any goals in life. His one goal was actually not to screw up with Jackie and that had lasted long.  
  
****And be the one who catches all your tears****  
  
Hyde decided to go out for a drive. He remembered that Donna and Bob had wanted to go out of town for the weekend. Jackie had probably decided to join them. He was walking in the driveway when he saw a light on in Bob's house. At first he thought it was Donna's room but then he got worried that it was a robber. He rushed inside the house. He ran up the stairs to the bathroom, where the light was coming from. He stopped right outside the closed door. He could hear weeping from inside. He recognized those cries, it was Jackie.  
  
Jackie had decided not to go with Bob and Donna because she couldn't face more people because she was so ashamed and self-conscious. She couldn't stop crying, she cried constantly, mostly at night because she tried to put on a brave front. This weekend was her time to really truly cry. She needed to get it all out. She needed to stop pretending to be strong.  
  
Okay... I understand that it was harsh and horribly dramatic but I wanted to add a twist and some suspense so that it's not like any other song fic you have read. Please tell me if you still like it? I know I do but I also wrote it! 


	3. Chorus

Alright, thanks to everyone who has reviewed and if you haven't please do! Feedback really helps me write better! Okay now moving on to the chorus!  
  
****I've found a reason for me****  
  
"Hey Hyde." Eric Forman said the next morning.  
  
"Hey hey." Hyde answered grumpily. He didn't get any sleep last night, he never usually slept but last night was worse than usual. He realized just how bad Jackie had it. There wasn't anything anybody could do. He just hoped she could walk again soon.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Not into talking right now Foreman." Eric shut up and Hyde left.  
  
* * *  
  
Jackie was at the doctor's office. She had been there all morning. Today was the day when he would take away her wheelchair and let her walk on her own. She had been going to the doctor's everyday since the accident.  
  
"Well Miss. Burkhart I think it's finally time."  
  
"Oh my gosh, you're saying I can walk?"  
  
"Yes. Now get out there and I still want you to come everyday to check up on things and then you won't have to come as often and in no time you won't have to come at all." The doctor looked at Jackie and she was out there in a flash.  
  
* * *  
  
Jackie came into the basement for the first time in months. She had on a short jean skirt and a hot pink halter top. Everyone just stared at her.  
  
"Hey guys." Jackie cooed.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Jackie where's your wheelchair?"  
  
"I don't need it anymore... the doctor said I can walk now." Jackie showed them. She was wobbly at first but everyone was still really impressed. Hyde wasn't there. "Where's Hyde?"  
  
"He left."  
  
"To go where?"  
  
"He just had to leave. He was going to go but then you got in the accident and he sort of forgot about the pain and focused on you. Anyway this morning he was back to his old miserable self and then he left. My mom said he left a note for each of us."  
  
"So he's gone because of me?" Jackie started crying and ran out. Nobody followed her, that was usually Hyde's job.  
  
****To change who I used to be****  
  
Hyde was at the train station. He was going to get out of point Place and make something of himself. He didn't want to be the old orphan boy he was always known as.  
  
"The train in now leaving the station." Hyde boarded the train and sat down next to a window. He didn't even hear where he was going but he just had to get out of there.  
  
****A reason to start over new****  
  
Hyde arrived at Chicago six hours later. He applied for lots of jobs. He wanted to get into marketing. Jackie always considered that a practical job. She always said that a chef wasn't a living. He finally realized that he had to change and he had to grow up. He looked the oldest of the group and tried to sound the oldest but inside he was still very much a child.  
  
* * *  
  
Jackie called all the train stations trying to find where Hyde could've gone to. She finally remembered that Eric had said that he wrote everyone a letter before he left. She ran over to his house right away. She saw her envelope on the kitchen counter and brought it back with her to Donna's.  
  
Dear Jackie,  
  
I'm sorry for what I've done. I know that it was so long ago but I also know that these things don't just go away. You have to see me everyday and I have to look at you and I also know that I can't touch you and it kills me. I'm not a sensitive guy, so don't get the wrong idea but I wanted to let you know that I am leaving because of what is going on between us but I don't blame you. I'm not perfect and I never will be. I am not nearly as perfect as you deserve. If I could, I would give you the world but I can't. I just want you to know that you have helped me in so many ways. I am now trying to be a better person and it is all thanks to you.  
  
Love,  
  
Steven  
  
****And the reason is you****  
  
Hyde called the Foreman's to say hi. He was worried about Jackie but was relieved when Eric told him that she was out of her wheelchair. Eric mentioned that he never saw Jackie anymore.  
  
"Eric!" Jackie called out from the basement.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Can you get me a soda?"  
  
"Fine but only because you used to be crippled." Eric laughed at his joke but Kitty who was right behind him didn't. "Sorry."  
  
"Thanks Eric." Jackie said. "Have you talked to Hyde yet?"  
  
"Yes I did. He's in Chicago and I'm not supposed to tell you that." Eric realized what he just said.  
  
"Chicago? I have to get there!"  
  
"No, Jackie please don't. Hyde doesn't really want to see you."  
  
"Don't be silly, everyone wants to see me." Jackie rushed off. Eric couldn't believe what he had just done. 


	4. 4th

****I'm not a perfect person****  
  
Jackie knocked on Hyde door. "Yeah- oh hi." Hyde looked like he had seen a ghost.  
  
"Steven, it's me."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Well... um.... Hi."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Are you completely shocked to see me?"  
  
"Jackie, I never thought I'd see you again. We didn't end on great terms. We were never really own great terms."  
  
"Well, I read your letter."  
  
"Oh damn." Hyde cursed.  
  
"Steven, it's nothing to be ashamed about, I thought it was beautiful." Jackie trailed off.  
  
"Do you want to come in?"  
  
"Okay." Jackie then hugged Hyde. A real hug.  
  
****I never meant to do those things to you****  
  
Jackie and Hyde are walking along a big street in Chicago. "So what have you been up to?"  
  
"I'm head of the cheerleading squad in college. And I'm still the most popular girl in school. I love college, it's so awesome."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What are you up to?"  
  
"I work at a car shop."  
  
"You didn't continue with college?"  
  
"No. Well I mean, it just wasn't for me."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I thought it was you Steven."  
  
"Well it takes a lot of work and I'm just not the man for the job if you know what I mean."  
  
"No. I don't know what you mean. Steven, you can do anything you want. I have faith in you."  
  
"You still have faith in me? After everything I've done?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh." Jackie just smiled at him. "Thanks."  
  
****And so I have to say before I go****  
  
"Um.... Jackie?"  
  
"Talk to me." Jackie said in her most "hyde like" voice. They were now at a park, she was on a swing and he was sitting at a bench watching her fly by.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"I hate that."  
  
"What?"  
  
"When people do that. It's like you obviously had something to say and it was only two seconds ago so you obviously didn't forget. Just tell me."  
  
"I miss Point Place."  
  
****That I just want you to know****  
  
Jackie and Hyde had spent their entire week together. They resolved a lot of their issues. They felt a lot better. Jackie and Hyde were now at the airport. Jackie's airplane was going to leave in an hour.  
  
"I want to show you something." Hyde mumbled.  
  
"Okay. My planes leaving in an hour so what is it?"  
  
"You have to trust me."  
  
"Am I going to miss my plane?"  
  
"It's a risk I'm willing to take." Hyde grabbed her and they headed off. 


	5. Ending

****I've found a reason to show****  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"My office." Hyde smiled.  
  
"Office? I thought you were a car thingy..."  
  
"I lied. I'm in marketing a "practical job"."  
  
"I always said that marketing was a practical job."  
  
"I know."  
  
"You were listening?"  
  
"Jackie, I can't help it. I listen to everything you say. I even memorized the back of a shampoo bottle."  
  
"I don't know what to say."  
  
****A side of me you didn't know****  
  
"I never would've guessed that you would have an office." Jackie said as they strolled down the streets of Chicago eating hot dogs.  
  
"Well the thing is... I've changed. For you."  
  
"For me?"  
  
"Jackie, all I've ever wanted to be in my life is not a "screw up". You showed me that I can be more than that. So I'm going to try for you, to be more than just mediocre. I wanted to impress you with skills only you knew I had."  
  
"right there you impressed me."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You can never put more than two sentences together unless it's about government conspiracies."  
  
"Well there's a side of me you didn't know."  
  
****A reason for all that I do****  
  
"So now what?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Should I go back to Point Place?"  
  
"I think you should stay here... you have a life here Steven."  
  
"And let you go back there and fend for yourself?"  
  
"I'll be fine. After all you just showed me, I can't ask you to leave. It would be selfish of me."  
  
"And you don't want to be selfish?"  
  
"No." Jackie started to cry. "I want you with me." Jackie blurted out between sobs. "You love it here and you are doing so great that I can't ask you to leave this." Jackie hugged him and kissed him and then walked away so that she wouldn't miss her second flight.  
  
****and the reason is you****  
  
Jackie is just about to get on the plane when she hears "Jackie Burkhart. Do not get on your flight. I repeat Jackie Burkhart do not get on that flight. Steven Hyde is here."  
  
"Miss? Are you coming?" The flight attendant asked.  
  
"Actually... no." Jackie backed away and started running towards Hyde. He spun her around like they do in the movies.  
  
"Thank God I didn't miss you."  
  
"Steven, that is the second time you have made me miss my flight."  
  
'Well the next flight, we can be on together."  
  
"What? I told you that you don't have to come to Point Place."  
  
"No. You specifically said "I can't ask you to come to Point Place", and well you don't have to ask. I want to be with you Jackie Burkhart and if that means moving back to Point Place and starting up a career there then so be it!" Hyde practically shouted. Jackie just laughed. They kissed once again. 


End file.
